


King of the Underworld.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That fateful night when he was still a child, when the war had just broken out and soldiers of the Black King took over their territory.They came to his house with  their heavy steps and their laughter as red filled his vision. The head of his brother rolled to the floor. He was only a child, he couldn’t do anything at that time, but he swore, he swore on the name of the Black King that he would get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Underworld.

The sound of raining falling muffled his footsteps, the room was only light by a single candle, he grabbed it and the fire was gone, everything fell into darkness. Lighting lit up the sky and showed the face of the man, with the sword at hand, his fingertips gently caressing the blade as he imagined the head of his enemy slipping to the ground with no sound. It was finally his time to get revenge.

   That fateful night when he was still a child, when the war had just broken out and soldiers of the Black King took over their territory, they came and took everything from them each night. They came to his house and he was persuaded by his older brother to hide, but he could hear them, their heavy steps and their laughter as red filled his vision. The head of his brother rolled to the floor. He was only a child, he couldn’t do anything at that time, but he swore, he swore on the name of the Black King that he would get revenge.

      Time had come. He rose up through the ranks with his skills, the mask of the faithful soldier was the one he showed to them, while behind his back was a sword ready to pierce the King’s chest, now he was finally at the palace. He had been given the perfect task, accompany the Prince to his new trip, but wouldn’t be amazing if he planned all of this? They were currently at a castle near to their destination. It was just perfect, he had allowed assasins inside the castle and that meant it was a matter of time, before everyone in those walls was sent to the god of death. A hollow laugh escaped his lips. Right before the prince reached his 18th birthday and rose to the throne, he would take him away, away from this world and throw this disgusting country to despair.

    The Prince was an unusual man, but exactly the type he despised and that made his job easier. He walked on the red carpet and knocked the door. Noise was heard by the other side.

   “Who is it?” It was the voice of the young King who would soon lead the country, if that reality was allowed to pass but no, it was not meant to be.

    “Oikawa Tooru.” He reported with his cheerful voice knowing how the Prince was with the rest, however, he had managed to get under his skin, he tore down that wall and now could use him as he pleased. The Prince trusted him and that would be his demise.

   “You may pass.” And then he smiled and opened the door. It was pouring by now. But it was his favourite scenery, so fitting for this moment. He looked at the raven sitting at his desk and it soon turn to glance back at him.

   “Oikawa-sa-“ Time stopped and the sword pierced his right arm pushing him to the wall, a loud cry escaping him “O-Oikawa-san…?” Fear filled his voice as he stared at those eyes, those eyes who hid so much rage that was never seen all those years since that day and now he could finally be free. A smirk appeared on his face.

  “Exactly, Your highness or should I say Tobio?” The boy was frozen stiff unable to respond that he only made a sound when the blade twisted inside his arm.

   “W-Why? I trusted you.” His voice betrayed the betrayal he felt at this moment and Tooru could almost start laughing.

     “[Why? Your highness, I just wanted to pay back some of that disgrace! Ruining my life from the very start of it, it must have been satisfying!DID YOU THINK I WOULD JUST SIT LIKE A FOOL AND SERVE YOU FOREVER?!”](http://rxyofsxnshine.tumblr.com/post/136984259388/the-sound-of-raining-falling-muffled-his) He buried the sword deeper inside his victim’s body as the boy screamed. His laugh echoing in the room “Are you going to say it’s foolish?! Nonsense, truly stupid of you.” His eyes now shone with madness.

   “I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR FAR TOO LONG TOBIO. YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME THE KING OF THE WORLD? NO. YOU WILL RULE THE UNDERWORLD FROM NOW ON. GOODBYE, YOUR HIGHNESS.” And with that he took out a pistol and shot the boy’s brains out.

   End.

 

~~ Does this even make sense? ~~


End file.
